Life After Harry
by RebaForever15
Summary: Dolly moves on after her release for the murder of her Husband. A She's Out Fic, very much Dolly/Mike.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I've written the wonderful Dolly Rawlins. Some scenarios have been changed for the purpose of my story, reviews always welcome.**

**She's Out**

**Life After Harry**

**Dolly/Mike**

**Chapter 1**

DCI Craig had arranged to meet Mrs Rawlins in a quiet bar in Oxford Street, hoping that the calming atmosphere would help to change her mind on the cost of her front door they had ruined during their raid on the Manor House for suspected drugs. Ever since her release from prison 4 months earlier for the murder of her Husband Harry Rawlins, a top London Gangster 9 years previous. The Police had made every possible attempt to put this woman back inside, with the knowledge that she still had in her possession the diamonds from a diamond raid that had taken place shortly before Dolly's imprisonment. The diamonds had turned out to be fakes, unknown to the Detectives but DCI Craig just wanted shot of this woman. He kept checking his watch and realised that she was 10 minutes late already which was pissing him off.

Back at the Manor House, Dolly was just putting on her jacket when Gloria and Ester came through the front door.

"Alright Doll." Gloria bellowed.

"I've told you before Gloria, don't ever call me that."

Gloria was like the others who lived at the Manor House, all women were ex cons. Gloria Radford, Connie Stephens, Ester Freeman and Julie Lawson, all at one time or another had been in prison alongside Dolly. All after a share of the money from the diamond raid. They had all decided to stick around after finding out they diamonds were fakes as Dolly assured them she had a plan up her sleeve. She had been thinking long and hard for months about planning the perfect robbery and when she approched the Women about her plans, they were a little apprehensive but eventually decided to come on board

Dolly had decided she was going to pull of the biggest train robbery in history. The Mail Train, estimated to be carrying around 30-40 million, all used notes, all untraceable. They all thought she was out of her mind to even be considering it but they agreed to help providing they all got an equal cut of the money. Ester watched Dolly closely as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Where are you off too Dolly."

"I told you already Ester, Craig wants to make a deal about the cost of that bloody door."

"You were pushing your luck asking for ten grand Dolly." Gloria said.

"Always wortha try Gloria."

"Should you really be going alone."

"Worried Ester, afraid you'll miss something. If you're that concerned then come along. I would have thought after what's happened already that you'd trust me. I've never betrayed anyone in my life Ester and you'd do well to remember that. I won't fleece you, unlike you lot."

"We never Dolly." Gloria said.

"Yes you did…or at the very least were about too. If those diamonds hadn't been fakes, you'd have had the lot."

Both women remained silent, knowing there was no arguing with her because ultimately that had been their plan for her ever since her release. Get the diamonds from her, fence them then leave her.

"Haven't you two got something to be getting on with. Gloria, you tried out those explosives yet."

"No."

"Then get too it."

"Are you sure about using that cop Mike. That guy wanted you back in prison for his Sister's death."

"I already told you all, he's putting that behind him."

"What have you got on him Dolly."

"Look, he wants out of the Police as much as we want that money. It's a win, win situation."

"You don't think this is a set up."

"For god sake Ester, no I don't but even if it had been, can you blame him. Shirley died during that diamond raid, shot to death. I can hardly blame him for holding me responsible."

"It was her decision."

"I think he sees that now or perhaps he doesn't, who knows. Either way, he's with us."

"He seems to be around here a lot lately." Gloria said.

"He's a part of this so he has to be. What's your problem Gloria."

"It's not a problem as such Dolly but he is still a cop, end of the day. You can't blame us for being a little concerned."

"Both of you get on with your work. Gloria get the explosives set up and Ester get that bloody stolen car traded and fast. I don't want it around here any longer than it has to be."

"Angela was the one who ran over Donaldson, not us."

"It was your car we were in, she may have driven but we're responsible for taking her with us to collect those bloody fakes from Donaldson. Get it traded and fast. I expect it done by the time I get back, take Julie with you."

Dolly left as Gloria and Ester watched her get into the car.

"She better be bloody sure she can trust him." Gloria said as she walked off.

Dolly arrived at the bar half an hour later to find DCI Ron Craig waiting for her at a table in the corner. She walked over to him, offering a small smile.

"So sorry I'm a little late DCI Craig."

"A little late, try 40 minutes. I do have a job to get to Mrs Rawlins."

"Then lets get down to it shall we."

"Okay, well this front door. 10 grand, no way. It's not happening Mrs Rawlins."

"That door was specially made in Italy Detective, it had to be hand-made and shipped over."

"I don't care if it had to be brought here in a horse-drawn carriage, there's no way we're paying out 10 grand for it."

"How much…how much a you willing to pay."

"My Boss is only going up to 5."

"5, not a chance."

"It's 5 or nothing Mrs Rawlins, take it or leave it."

Dolly sat for a few minutes pondering his offer. She realised she may have pushed it with £10,000 but there was no harm in trying.

"Alright, 5 Grand it is then. I want that cheque by the end of the week mind."

"End of the week. I'll leave you to it then, I have work I need to be getting on with."

"Nice to see you again…Ron."

DCI Craig gave her a deadly look before walking out of the bar. She sat thinking about the money that she had coming to her, £5,000 was a good start.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dolly watched him leave and went up to the bar to order herself a glass of wine before heading back. DCI Craig walked to his car, his mood only made worse by Dolly's presence. He slammed his door as he got into the car and drove off. DS Mike Withey was standing around the corner of the bar as DCI Craig drove off, he made his way into the bar and saw Dolly at the table near by.

"Afternoon Mrs Rawlins."

Dolly put down her glass and looked up to see Mike staring back at her.

"You following me or something."

"What did the Guv want."

"We were compromising on a settlement for the damage done to our door during the raid."

"You didn't get the £10,000 then."

"£5,000…better than nothing I suppose. What are you doing here Mike."

"I saw you coming in here a little while ago, I was gonna come in then but I saw the Guv so I figured I'd better wait til he left."

"They don't trust you, the others. They think you'll leak information to Craig."

"But you don't."

"You wouldn't be that stupid, you covered up for Angela when she ran Donaldson over. You made the evidence go away to protect her because you were sleeping with her but I could tell DCI Craig in a second and your job would be gone."

"It's over with Angela, she's back with her Mum."

"What about your Wife."

"She's gone away with the boys, she wants a divorce."

"Is that what you want."

"I haven't been in love with my Wife for a long time, divorce is probably the best thing for us."

"I'm sorry, I mean that."

"I won't betray you Mrs Rawlins or the others. I still think you're insane even contemplating this mail train robbery but I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"Have you really put Shirley's death behind you, stopped blaming me."

Mike heard the concern in her voice which was not something he was used to hearing from this woman. A woman who kept her feelings very deeply hidden. He got up from his seat opposite her and came to sit down beside her, he felt her tense a little at the close contact.

"Look, I'm sorry I ever blamed you for Shirley's death. You have to remember I was young and all I heard about from Mum over the years was how you killed her Daughter. I didn't have all the facts until I became a cop and was able to find the rest of the information out for myself."

"I never wanted that to happen to Shirley, that guard…he came out of nowhere. I would never intentionally put anyone at risk, even now."

"I see that, I do. Look, can we start over. I get the impression that your tough exterior is just a disguise because you're afraid to let anyone see the real you."

"You don't know me love."

"Then let me start too. Why don't I come by tonight and we can go over the layout of the station."

"A clean slate, no more talk of Shirley or your Mother."

"I promise."

"Fine, come by the Manor around 6pm. Gloria and Ester are gonna fence the guns she has hidden and Julia's with that horsey cop woman and Connie's out with John the builder."

"Perfect, I'll see you at 6pm then. Goodbye Mrs Rawlins."

Mike was just about to leave when Dolly called out to him.

"Mike."

"Yeah."

"Call me Dolly."

"See you tonight….Dolly." He smiled, as he left.

Dolly arrived back at the Manor an hour later and made herself a coffee, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Her peace was short-lived when Julia came walking in, smelling of horse manure.

"Julia, don't take this the wrong way love but you stink."

"Yeah sorry, I was helping Norma clean out the stables."

"Don't get too close to that woman Julia, remember why you're there in the first place."

"The police uniform, I know. Don't worry…she's not really my type anyway."

"And Ester is."

"I think so. How did it go with Craig, Ester said you were trying to get the money back for the door."

"I managed 5 grand, there was no budging him."

"Better than nothing I guess."

"What time are you seeing Norma tonight."

"About an hour, I thought I'd better shower first and Ester and Gloria and getting rid of the guns."

"Were those guns here during the raid."

Dolly looked up at Julia and could see the look on her face and the silence.

"I'll take that as a yes then. She better get good cash for those guns Julia or her life won't be worth living."

"Look, is this such a good idea, the mail train. It's a big risk."

"One I'm willing to take Julia."

"We don't need £40 million for christ sake."

"We may not need £40 millinon but you got money…you can be what you want."

"What it we don't get away with this."

"We'll work bloody hard to make sure we do, stop worrying Julia."

"And Mike, are you sure we can trust him."

"Ester been filling you in on every little detail or something."

"What's to stop him running to Craig and telling him everything."

"He won't do that."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT FOR SURE DOLLY."

"Look, we've started a clean slate, put everything from the past behind us. We have to start trusting each other, please Julia."

"He better not fuck this up." She stated, as she stormed upstairs.

Dolly was getting changed later in the evening when Gloria and Ester came into her room.

"Have you two never heard of knocking."

"Oh sorry Doll…Dolly." Gloria hesitated.

"We're just heading off now." Ester said.

"Good, now listen, get as much out of these dealers as you can. I want nothing less that £10,000 got it."

"We'll do our best Dolly."

"Do more than your best Gloria, it's because of you we have then in this bloody house. Just get rid of them."

"What are you doing tonight." Ester asked.

"Mike's coming over and we're going to go over the layout of the station."

"He's coming here."

"That's right Ester, you got a problem with that."

"I still don't trust him."

"Oh for god sake, I'm sick to death of this. He's been helping us for the past few weeks and he's never ran to Craig…"

"That you know off." Ester muttered.

"I trust him and if you lot want a part in the job then I suggest you all get on board because I'm sick of hearing the same crap from you. Now go and get rid of those bloody guns."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mike pulled up outside the Manor House and walked up the steps. He knocked a few times and Gloria opened the door.

"Hey Gloria."

"You here to see Dolly."

"That's right, can I come in."

"I guess."

She moved to let him in and he followed her through the large house. He looked up to see Ester coming down the stairs followed by Dolly. He suddenly felt awkward being there. He was aware they still had issues with a cop being involved in the planned robbery and he knew he had to prove himself to them.

"You're early Mike." Dolly said, giving a quick smile to him.

"Yeah sorry, I had to pick something up on the way. Didn't think I'd be a quick as I was."

He could feel Ester's eyes on him, the cold stare scaring him slightly.

"Ester, how are you." He asked.

"Why are you helping us." She asked, with anger.

"Because I'm sick of being put upon by the police force and you have all really thought this pan of yours through and it sounds a good one, I need the cash and I'd be a fool to pass up such a grand opportunity."

"So this isn't just another shot at trying to get her put back inside." Ester asked, pointing to Dolly.

Mike moved a little closer towards Ester and saw her back up.

"Look Ester, what ever issues Mrs Rawlins and I had, it's in the past. I no longer blame her for Shirley's death. It's behind me now, I have no intention in turning in any of you…..you have my word on that."

"You word."

"It's all I have to offer."

"Shouldn't you two get going. You got guns to flog, get to it." Dolly ordered.

Ester and Gloria marched out of the house and got into the car. Ester put the keys in the ignition and stared back at the house.

"I'm not sure about him." She said.

"Oh for christ sake Ester, if he'd wanted to have us all put back inside then he's had plenty of bloody opportunity hasn't he. I think he's genuine and maybe it's time we accepted him, like Doll said…he's got a hell of a lot more to lose than we do."

"We'll see."

Gloria's eyes went to the ceiling as Ester drove off.

Julia walked into the Kings Arms pub to see Norma sitting at one of the tables at the back. She called out to Julia as she walked over to her.

"Sorry I'm late Norma, thought I'd better shower and change."

"Don't worry about it. Do you fancy going out and grabbing some dinner after this."

"Sure why not."

"I really do enjoying spending time with you Julia."

"Yeah and do your police buddies think the same."

"I don't care what they think, I've never really cared about other people's opinions about my relationships."

"I'm an ex con, I can't see your Bosses being overly happy."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it huh. You heard any news on that hit and run."

"Hit and run?"

"Yeah, some guy called Jimmy Donaldson was knocked down and killed, no witnesses. Apparently he's an acquaintance of Mrs Rawlins."

"Is he, well I've never heard her speak of him. Must have been a long time ago."

"I guess so, look why don't you order some beers and I'll be back in a second….just need the loo."

"Sure."

Julia got up and headed to the bar. Norma rushed into the loo and pulled out her mobile. She checked the other stalls before dialling.

"Callum, it's Norma…yeah I'm good. Listen, if I were you I'd get that Dolly Rawlins in for questioning about that Donaldson hit and run. Julie says she knows nothing about it but I'm not convinced. Yeah…definitely check her out, I mean they're all ex cons up there. Let me know yeah…okay bye."

Norma returned to the table as Julia passed her a bottle.

"Everything okay." Julia asked.

"Fine, couldn't be better. Cheers."

Julia watched Norma closely, this woman was not to be trusted.

Mike sat with Dolly in the study going over the layout for the train station and the times of the Mail Train.

"If we can stop the train about 3 miles up the track then it's out of sight from the call box, at least that way the station manager won't clock us."

"You got the balaclava's yet." He asked.

"Not yet, I'm picking them up from a an old acquaintance in a few days."

"What about the explosives?"

"Gloria's been testing them, so far so good."

"We're not actually gonna kill anyone, are we."

Dolly glanced to her side and watched Mike and the worry that he displayed.

"Of course not, I don't do that Mike. I'd always put myself in harm's way first before I even considered anyone else's life. I thought you knew that."

"What about Ester, She doesn't seem the type to go easy on people."

"Don't worry about Ester, I can handle her."

"Can you."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"She still doesn't trust me does she, even after you set her straight."

"I CAN HANDLE HER."

Dolly got up and walked over to the window, her arms folded. Mike got up and walked over to stand beside her.

"I'm sorry I said that."

"Are you." She asked, turning to him.

"It's just that after what she did to you when you were first release. I mean she arranged a she's out party just to get to your diamonds. They all pretended to be your friend for money."

"But they stuck around Mike, even after they found out the diamonds were fakes."

"She didn't, she took off."

"But she came back."

"Only because she got beaten up by her old pimp and needed a roof over her head."

"Look, I already told you Mike I…."

"I just don't want her to take advantage of you okay." He said softly, placing both his hands on either side of her arms.

"Don't do that please."

"What."

Her eyes went to where his hands were but he didn't remove them.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He said.

"I know you won't, it's just that…."

"What."

"I haven't had a man touch me this tenderly since Harry."

"What if I told you that I didn't want to remove me hands."

"Mike don't love…."

"Why not."

"It's insane, you don't feel like that for me."

"Says you."

"You're only 34 Mike, I'm 56 and your Mother still holds me responsible for Shirley and I…..really have no idea what's actually happening here." She said, anxiously.

This was possibly the first time since Mike had known Dolly that she was lost for words, the first time she'd looked truly vulnerable. Mike moved in a little closer and pulled her a little closer to him. He felt her hands trying to stop him as they came to rest on his chest. She was trying very hard to avoid him, he lifted her chin to force her to look at him. He was taken by surprise by how genuinely scared she looked.

"It's okay Dolly, trust me."

He spoke softly to her as he slowly leaned in, placing his lips on hers.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dolly immediately pulled away from Mike and walked over to her desk. Mike stood by the window, watching her closely.

"You shouldn't have done that Mike."

"Why, what are you so afraid off."

"This was supposed to be business, nothing else."

"So…would it really matter if something else were to happen too."

He moved over to her desk and leaned against it, Dolly sitting in the chair beside him.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

"Mike no…for god sake, what if we were seen together."

"So we're seen."

"And what if DCI Craig were to see us, no Mike. I'm not being seen in public with you, I'm sorry love."

"Okay, then how about I go and pick up some chinese food and I'll being it back here."

"Are you listening to me, I said no. Mike, whatever is going through your mind right, get it out. You and I can't happen love, never. Your Mother would have a stroke if she thought you liked me."

"But I do like you, I can see now that you're not the person I always thought you were. I'm not about to let my Mother dictate to me who I chose to be with."

"Mike I…."

"It's just dinner, you need to eat. Let me go and get some chinese food and we'll see how it goes….please."

She looked up at him and saw the pleading in his eyes. It was the most insane idea she'd ever heard, a man his age even contemplating being attracted to her. She knew the other women would have something to say about it aswell, especially Ester.

"Hey, you've zoned out on me." Mike said, smiling down at her.

"Go and get the food."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Ester pulled up into some abandoned warehouse and was signalled to drive up to the one at the end of the road, which she did.

"I don't like the look of this Gloria."

"Oh for god sake Ester, we have to get rid of them…don't we."

"Do you even know these guys."

"Yeah, they're old mates of Eddie's."

"So they've been in prison with your Husband."

"Well of course they bloody have, how many guys on the straight and narrow do you know who buy and sell guns. You should have done more than just lie on your back for a living Ester."

"Shut your mouth Gloria, I earned every damn penny and everything I have I paid for with hard earned cash, my cash."

"Yeah whatever, pull in up here."

Ester did as she was told and parked the car. She got out and followed Gloria into the large warehouse. There were four heavily built men, all dressed in black. Gloria approached the tallest guy, as Ester stood silently behind her.

"You Stevo." Gloria asked.

"Might be, you Eddie Radford's Missus."

"Gloria."

"So Gloria, does Eddie know you're flogging his gear."

"Does it matter if he doesn't."

"Guess not, after all, no use to him where he is. Not my problem anyway….so what you got."

"Right…we got 10 LG-406 Semi Automatic Smith and Wesson Pistols, 15 M1A Standard Rifles, 10 Model 700 BDL Custom Deluxe 5793 and some Swiss Ball Ammo and a few 303 British Ammo. So what do say?"

Stevo followed her out to the car and Ester opened the car boot for him. He began examining the guns and ammo and stood discussing it with another guy who was clearly his business partner.

"How did Eddie get hold of all this." Stevo asked.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know, I just want shot of them….well?"

"We'll give you £40,000 for them."

"40 grand, I was under the impression that it would be closer to 60?"

"These are probably hot, more than likely. We're the ones risking our bloody necks here, it's 40 grand…take it or leave it?"

"We'll take it." Ester said, taking charge.

"Give us a minute and we'll go and get the cash…JACKO, get the gear out of the car."

A smaller man, assuming he was Jacko appeared and began unloading the boot and took the guns inside as Gloria and Easter looked on.

"Can't believe it Ester, 40 Grand."

"I know and Dolly only want's 25. You and I can split the rest."

"No way Ester, she gets the lot."

"Are you serious."

"Deadly, if she finds out we kept the rest and you know she will, she'll have us. I ain't risking it, Dolly gets it all, no arguments."

They looked up as Stevo came back with a large briefcase and showed them the cash.

"Alright ladies."

"More than alright, thanks Stevo."

"And remember, if Eddie finds out you sold of his guns, you don't mention our names or we will come for you, that's a promise."

"Don't worry, Eddie will never know….thanks for this."

Gloria grabbed the case and Ester got back into the car with her and drove off.

"We did it Ester, we bloody did it." She laughed.

"Now all we have to do is get away with it."

Julia sat in the small restaurant with Norma as they ate their meal. She could feel Norma's eyes boring into her.

"Something on your mind Norma?"

"Why are you staying up there."

"What are you talking about."

"At the Manor with Mrs Rawlins and the others."

"She offered us a roof over our heads, I wasn't gonna turn it down."

"Don't you ever want to break free of that life."

"That life, you mean being an ex-con. I'll never be free off it Norma, it will follow me all my life…I can't pretend it won't."

"You could try."

"What's the point, I'll never get back everything I lost. I was a drug addict Norma, I used my status as a Doctor and sold prescriptions to kids and used the money to buy drugs. I screwed up my life a long time ago and all I can do now is take it day by day. I don't plan for the future anymore, there's no point."

"What about your Mother, she still thinks you're a Doctor."

"She's had a stoke Norma, unlikely to last much longer. What would be the point in telling her all of this now. She doesn't even know I spent time in Prison, I told her I was travelling…she never questioned me."

"Maybe she deserves the truth before it's too late."

"That will never happen and I forbid you to tell her….keep out of it Norma, it doesn't concern you."

"But Julie…."

"I said leave it."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dolly was waiting in the kitchen when Mike eventually arrived back. He emptied the contents of the bags and started dishing out the chinese food onto the plates. Dolly sat watching him as he went to the fridge and brought out a bottle of white wine, he picked up two glasses and brought them over to the table.

"Thank you Mike." She tried to smile as he poured the wine.

"Sweet and sour okay." He asked.

"It's fine."

"Are you gonna be glum all through dinner."

"I'm sorry…I just don't think this is a good idea."

"You need to stop worrying so much about what the other women think, about what DCI Craig thinks."

They sat eating their meal in silence, Dolly could feel Mike's eyes on her and she tried very hard to ignore him but it was becoming harder and harder.

"Mike, stop…"

"What."

"You keep staring at me."

"Are we gonna talk about what I said earlier."

Dolly threw her fork down and stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs. Mike took a large gulp of wine before following her. He noticed the door to her bedroom open and stepped inside. He found her sitting on the end of her bed, clasping and unclasping her hands. He walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Is running off really the answer." He smirked.

"It's not funny Mike."

"Yeah I know….look, I know I freaked you out earlier when I told you about my feelings for you and I know you're worried about what the other women will say but at the end of the day, isn't your happiness more important than any of that."

Dolly looked at her hand to see Mike gently rubbing her knuckle, she was trying her very best not to smile at the sensation he was creating but she failed miserably.

"I just think I'm too old for you Mike."

He stood up and took a seat beside her and took hold of her hand, hoping she wouldn't snatch it away.

"I care about you Dolly, there shouldn't be anything wrong in that."

"Yet you know there is."

"You know what, I've had it…I'm done."

She watched as Mike got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Mike, where are you going."

"I'm going home, clearly there's no point in continuing this. You're not interested, or at the very least…scared to be. I'll see you around."

She heard him stomp down the stairs and slam the front door behind him. As Mike walked towards his car, he saw Julie walking up the driveway.

"Mike, you off already."

"Yeah I'm just perfect."

"Is there something wrong."

"Why should there be."

"Oh I don't know, you just look like you've had your heart-broken is all."

"Yeah well, maybe I have."

"What."

"It doesn't matter, I gotta go…I'll see you around."

Julie watched Mike drive away before heading inside. She looked up to see Dolly walking down the stairs.

"Hi Dolly."

"Julie, you're back early."

"That Norma's such a nosey cow, wanting to know every detail of our lives. She actually asked why I'd want to hang around with a bunch of ex-cons…until I pointed out my past."

"She ask any questions about us."

"Mmmm, she was very interested in Jimmy Donaldson."

"Keep her Julia."

"Don't worry, I will."

She followed Dolly through to the kitchen and watched as Dolly began clearing up the plates.

"So what's up with Mike."

Julie noticed the change of expression on Dolly's face at the mention of Mike's name.

"Dolly."

"He just had to go."

"You're not a very good liar Dolly, he looked pretty upset. What happened."

"Oh Julia, I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"Mike."

"Okay what's going on."

"He kissed me earlier."

"He kissed you, are you serious."

"Very…he says he has feelings for me."

"Do you believe him."

"At first I didn't, I kept asking how he could have feelings for a woman he'd held responsible for his Sister's death."

"And what did he say."

"That he'd been wrong, that he'd believed everything Audrey had told him and realised that none of it was true."

"And then he kissed you."

"He did."

"How was it."

"Julia."

"It's a simple question."

"I haven't been with a man since Harry, mainly because I was locked up but still…I see the way he looks at me and all I can think about is what in the hell he sees in me that I don't."

"Because of your age."

"That and the fact that he's Shirley's Brother and could imagine Audrey's face if she knew her Son was seeing me."

"Yeah, she'd have a heart attack." Julia laughed.

"It's not funny Julia."

"Oh it is….look, if you like him then I say go for it. He clearly likes you, if his behaviour before he left was anything to go by."

"I don't know Julia."

"Think about it…I'm going to bed."

"Night love."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dolly was having a coffee when Gloria and Ester finally arrived back just after 10pm.

"You two are back late."

"Yeah well it was a long drive." Gloria moaned.

They took a seat opposite Dolly, as Gloria helped herself to a biscuit that was in front of her.

"So….how did it go." Dolly inquired.

"Bloody good Doll."

"Gloria, what did I say."

"Sorry."

"We got rid of the guns, every last one of them." Ester said.

"How much….how much did you get."

Gloria and Ester exchanged a quick glance before turning back to Dolly.

"We got 40 Grand for them Dolly, 40 smackers." Gloria grinned.

"Seriously."

"No joke Dolly, I couldn't believe it myself, I did try for £60,000 but the guy wasn't budging."

"Well, it's a good start. Good job ladies, you better get some sleep. You've both have a very productive day."

"Yeah, I'm whacked…night Dolly." Gloria said, as she walked away.

Ester was about to do the same when she saw Dolly looking a little worried.

"Everything alright Dolly." She asked.

"Fine Ester, why wouldn't it be."

"Something's on your mind."

"I'm fine."

"Everything okay with the cop, he is still playing ball…isn't he."

"Don't worry about Mike, he's with us."

"Craig keeps sniffing around."

"He can sniff all he wants, he won't get far. This can't go wrong Ester….trust me."

"You're the Boss."

"You remember you said that." She smiled, as Ester walked away.

As Dolly cleared the table, she took her phone and sent a quick message to Mike and asked him to meet her just above the train tracks in half an hour. She grabbed her jacket and made her way out. When she arrived, he was nowhere to be seen. She leaned against the railing just above the train tracks and waited to see if he'd arrive. She stood for a good 10 minutes before she looked behind her to see his car pulling up in front of her. He got out and walked up to her, she couldn't read any kind of expression on his face. She could see he was still clearly angry with her.

"Thanks for coming Mike."

"Did I have a choice."

"Ester and Gloria just got back, they got £40,000 for the guns."

"Right, well good….is that all."

"Behaving like a child really isn't helping this situation you know." She said, getting angry with him.

"Well what the hell do you expect. I tell you how I feel and you shoot me down."

"This isn't easy for me."

"And you think it is for me, you're not the only one who'll probably get grief for this. I will do, especially from Mum."

"Then why risk it then."

"Because I care about you, you bloody idiot and everyone elses feeling shouldn't matter but ours."

Dolly was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation again and Mike could see that. He moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Look, I know you're not an openly affectionate woman and I know that Harry and Prison had made you that way but I'm not giving up on this."

She looked up at him as he forced his hand under her chin. He gave her a small reassuring smile before he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She found herself leaning in to him as she brought her arms up around his neck and kissed him back. The sound of the mail train going past on the rails broke the moment, Dolly turned around and looked down onto the tracks as she watched the train. Mike's arms came around her waist as his chin lay on her right shoulder watching the same scene she was.

"Do you really think we can pull this off Dolly." He asked, quietly in her ear.

"I've planned this down to the last second Mike, we can do this and we can get away with it."

"Is risking your life for £40 million really worth it."

She turned around to face him and saw the worried look on his face.

"What do you mean, I thought you were with us on this."

"Yeah I am and I know it's been thoroughly planned out but things do go wrong, unexpected things. I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially not you."

"I won't."

"You don't know that."

"You have to trust me on this, I will do everything humanly possible to make sure everyone is safe. Please try to trust me on this."

"I do trust you but I care about you too."

"I know you do, I care about you too."

"Really."

"Of course I do, but it's like you said. I've been so used to looking after number one that allowing anyone else into my life is hard for me, you'll have to be patient with me."

"I'll give you anything you need. Do you want to come back to mine tonight."

"I don't know Mike, the others will wonder where I am."

"They don't own you Dolly, you're free to do as you wish. Come on, one night."

Dolly stood thinking about it for a few minutes and the desperate look on his face wasn't helping.

"Alright, we'll go back to your's."

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mike stepped aside as he held the door open for Dolly, she stepped into his flat and waited for him to close the door. He guided her through to his living room. She looked around and saw a few shirts thrown haphazardly over the back of the sofa and on the table by the far away wall. He followed her eyes and quickly began tidying up around him.

"Sorry about the mess, I'm still trying to get things sorted."

"How long have you been living here."

"Only a few weeks."

"Do you miss her, your Wife."

"Would I sound like a complete jerk if I said no….after the whole Angela business, Susan just couldn't trust me anymore. We tried to make it work but it would never go back to the way it was."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I brought it all on myself, anyway maybe it was meant to be."

"How so?"

"Well it all finally made me realise how I felt about you, didn't it."

"Mike, are you really sure about all of this."

He moved in and pulled her into a warm embrace, he pulled back to look into her eyes and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Dolly, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Audrey…."

"It's gonna be tough, no arguments there but if Mum can't accept this then she can walk away."

"What about your boys, you have Children Mike. What would they make of me."

"Jamie and Lucas would adore you, I know you're afraid and I know our relationship isn't exactly your average one but I'm happy and I hope you will be too."

He took hold of her hand and took her through to his bedroom. She lingered in front of him as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He looked up and couldn't remember her ever looking as nervous as she did at that moment. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her down to sit beside him.

"Don't be nervous." He smiled.

"Sorry, it's just been so long Mike. I just don't know if I…"

She was cut off when his lips captured her own, he pulled her closer and felt her ease a little when her arms went around his neck. He stood up in front of her and hovered over her as he removed her jacket and shirt. She refused to make eye contact with him, afraid of seeing disappointment in his eyes.

"Dolly, look at me."

He knelt in front of her and brought his hand up to graze the side of her face. It took all her courage to look at him and was relieved when she saw a smile on his face.

"Hey, you look beautiful."

"Kiss me Mike."

"You don't need to ask me twice."

Ester came downstairs to find Gloria and Julia in the kitchen going over the map of the station, a bottle of whiskey lying in the middle of the table. Ester grabbed a glass and poured herself a drink.

"What's going on." Ester asked.

"We're just finalizing the position of the explosives on the tracks." Gloria said.

"Where is she."

"She went out about an hour or so ago, she's not back yet." Julia smiled at her.

"Where did she go."

"I don't know Ester, she doesn't share her every waking moment with us." Julia snapped.

"Well it's late, I'm heading to bed."

They watched as Gloria left, Julia got up and walked over to Ester, pulling her into her arms.

"Sorry for being snippy."

"Did you sleep with her."

"What….who."

"That horse woman."

"What Norma, no….Ester I wouldn't do that, not to you. I love you Ester."

"It's always been just you and I Julia."

"And it always will be, you have to do as Dolly says Ester….she's in charge now. She knows what she's doing, she's a professional at this stuff."

"If she's so bloody professional then why the hell is she letting a bloody cop help us."

"Ester for god sake, you need to stop this. Dolly wouldn't have brought him in on this if she didn't trust him."

"I don't want all of this to be for nothing Julia."

"It won't be…look I trust Dolly, we all do and you need to start. Just remember she forgave you, even after we tried to steal the diamonds from her. She didn't have too, she could have walked away but she didn't and now….Ester we have the chance go get out of this life, to go somewhere new where nobody knows us, rich Ester."

"I know."

"Trust her Ester, please….we can't fuck this up."

Ester nodded in agreement before Julie brought her into a loving kiss before heading upstairs to bed.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

Dolly woke up a few hours later and turned over to see Mike fast asleep beside her. She gave a small smile to herself before sliding out of the bed and making her way into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a few moments and couldn't believe she'd just spent the last few hours with a man young enough to be her Son, one part of her felt this whole situation was completely insane and the other part was telling her to go for it. She splashed some water on her face before putting her jacket on. She crept out of the bathroom and bent down to grab her shoes from the bed side.

"We're you gonna leave without telling me?"

She stood up straight with a gasp as she suddenly saw Mike smiling at her. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him intently.

"I have to go, the others will be wondering where I am."

"So, let them wonder."

"Mike I can't stay."

"Why are you so afraid of them finding out about us?"

"I don't know, it's just this whole age thing. You know people will talk and there's no point pretending they won't."

Mike sat up and took hold of Dolly's arm, forcing her to move into him. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You can't keep worrying about what other people will say, if anyone has something to be afraid of then it's me. If Craig found out about us then he could use it as leverage against me and let's not forget about Mum."

"Let's just agree it would be tough for both of us."

"They'll all find out eventually."

"Just a little more time Mike, please."

"Alright but I'm only doing it for you." He smiled.

"Thank you, now I really have to go. I'll call you later."

"Fair enough, I'm gonna go and pick up the chemicals today so that we can get the cesspit ready to dispose of the money bags."

"Right, well I'm heading to the charity shops, I'll see if I can get a hold of one of those hoover things….you know those things that suck up leaves."

"What do we need one of them for?"

"The money Mike, we hoover it up and bag it up. Cop's will never know."

"You're a bloody genius Rawlins."

"I know, now really….I have to go love."

"See you soon." He said, kissing her one last time.

…

Ester looked at the clock and saw that it had just gone 5am, she heard the front door and sat up slowly. Julie was fast asleep beside her and seemed undisturbed. Ester grabbed her robe and headed downstairs to find Dolly in the kitchen making a coffee.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ester demanded.

"Well good morning to you to Ester."

"I asked you where you were?"

"Believe it or not Ester I do have other things in my life beside you lot."

"You wanted complete honesty from us, I think the same should go for you."

Dolly turned to Ester and saw the anger in her eyes. She poured an extra mug of coffee and passed one to Ester.

"Sit down Ester….please."

Ester did as she asked and sat across from her. She watched Dolly very carefully as she drank her coffee.

"Who were you with last night Dolly?"

"Alright, alright I'll tell you but don't you dare judge me Ester….I mean it."

"I think that may depend on what you tell me."

"I was at Mike's flat."

"WHAT, I thought we agreed that we were all in this together. Now you're going over this plan without us?"

"Ester…."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted, I knew you….."

"Will you shut up Ester, I wasn't going over the Mail Train with him."

"Then what?"

"I slept with him last night."

Ester sat, her mouth wide open….clearly shocked by Dolly's confession.

"Is this a bloody joke?"

"It's no joke Ester, Mike and I are….well I'm not entirely sure what it is but only time will tell."

"What are you saying, that you love him?"

"I don't know Ester."

"He's old enough to be your Son."

"You think I don't know that."

"He feels something for you too."

"Apparently."

"How can you even think about being with him. He's an Ex-Cop, he held you responsible for Shirley Miller's death and if I'm not mistaken, doesn't his Mother hate you with a passion."

"You really know how to help in a bad situation, don't you."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I don't believe I asked you for your opinion Ester."

"Fine, you want to be with a man half your age then go ahead but I'll tell you something….if you and him go behind our backs on this robbery and run off with the money, I swear to god I'll kill you."

"Threatening me is a bad idea Ester."

"Oh it's no threat, it's a promise. I will kill you."

Ester slammed her mug down on the kitchen table and stormed out, leaving Dolly a little angry and a little worried.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…

Dolly was in her bedroom, Ester's threat replaying in her mind. Would she actually follow through with it, she was unsure but she couldn't take the risk.

"Dolly…"

She looked up to see Julia standing in her doorway, looking worried. She walked over to Dolly and took a seat beside her at the end of her bed.

"You okay Dolly?"

"I'm not sure."

"What's happened?"

"You know Ester very well, you've been with her a long time, yes?"

"2 years, we shared a cell in prison and I got to know her really well. When we were released, I moved in with her."

"You really love her?"

"What's love….has something happened?"

"Hypathetically, if Ester threatened to kill me, do you believe she'd follow through with the threat?"

"Has she….thretened to kill you?"

"She thinks I'm going to turn on you all."

"Why would she think that."

"I came home this morning around 5am and she…."

"Where were you last night anyway."

"I'm getting to that Julia…..look, what I'm about to tell you…I didn't plan for it to happen, it just did."

"You slept with Mike, didn't you?"

"I know it was the wrong thing to do but…"

"Why, why is it wrong. You said he had feelings for him."

"I know but now Ester knows and she thinks that Mike and I will go behind your backs on this and…."

"She threatened to kill you."

"I wouldn't do that to you, any of you. I'm not like that, you know that."

"Yeah I do and deep down Ester does too. Look don't worry about Ester, I'll talk to her."

"No Julie, I…."

"Leave her with me, you look tired. Why don't you get some sleep, you clearly didn't get any last night." Julie smirked, as she left Dolly's room.

…

Ester was in the yard with Gloria, digging out a big enough hole to make a cesspit when she looked up and saw Julia approaching.

"Oh at last, it's about time someone else came and helped us. I'm telling you, this isn't on, I ain't getting paid to be doing this." Gloria groaned.

"Well technically Gloria you are." Julia replied.

"Oh yeah, well anyway…you could still get in here and help us."

"Oh Gloria shut up, Ester…I need a word."

Ester climbed out of the dirty hole, dressed in blue overalls and wellies as she approached Julia.

"Something wrong?"

"You could say that….back off Ester."

"What, Julia darling…what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well….Dolly."

"Oh, she came running to you, did she."

"What are you playing at, Dolly would never go behind our backs and betray us."

"She's sleeping with an ex cop Julia, for god sake….she…."

"Why the hell can't you just let the woman be happy huh, Ester….Dolly has spent the last 9 years in prison for killing her Husband…"

"Someone should tell Mike to be careful."

"Oh come off it Ester, we all know why Dolly killed Harry."

"She killed someone she loved…"

"I killed someone who betrayed me….there's a difference."

They both turned around to see Dolly standing behind them. She walked over to Ester and took hold of her hands in her own.

"Ester, this money will be split between all of us….an equal share, just like we agreed."

"You better mean that Dolly." She said, removing herself from Dolly's grasp.

"I do….and one other thing Ester."

Ester turned back as Dolly moved in very close, close enough that she could feel Dolly's breath on her face.

"What is it." Ester demanded.

"Don't you ever…ever threaten me again, do you understand. It's a big mistake Ester, don't ever cross me."

Ester stood, shock on her face as Dolly walked away. Julia leaned in and kissed Ester and smiled.

"And that's why you don't piss off Dolly Rawlins."

…

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

…

Dolly was leaving the house the next night, just as Mike was pulling up the driveway. The car came to a halt and Dolly stood and waited for Mike to get out. He opened the door and smiled at her as he approached her and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, you didn't call yesterday?" He smiled.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, attempting a smile.

"It's not nothing, I can see it in your eyes."

"Can we go somewhere."

"Sure…pub."

"Sounds good."

She got into the car with Mike as he drove them to the pub. Ester was watching from the study window as they left.

"Hey Ester, it's not nice to spy."

"I wasn't spying…just keeping a close eye on our investment."

"What is it with you, Dolly wouldn't try to do us over."

"You're so sure about that."

"Gloria's right…Dolly wouldn't do that to us." Connie said, entering the room.

"You're all so gullible aren't you. You all believe anything she tells you."

"What is it with you Ester, I mean you were the one who threw the she's out party for her."

"Yeah only because she was after the Diamonds." Connie smirked.

"Well done Connie, you're right. Those Diamonds were the only thing I was interested in, I couldn't give a damn about Dolly Rawlins."

"She's risking a lot Ester with this job."

"She chose to do it."

"You didn't say no to it." Gloria pointed out.

"Because I'm not an idiot, I know how much this robbery's worth."

"Come on Gloria…suddenly the air in here stinks."

…

Julia turned over in bed to check Norma, who had finally fallen asleep. Julia had slipped a small sleeping pill into her wine at dinner. She slipped out of bed and put her shoes on and made her way outside to Norma's jeep. She knew Norma kept multiple police coats and hats in the boot of her jeep, she searched the few bags that were there and found a police coat and hat her size and went to hide it in the back of her car before slipping back into the house and sliding back in beside Norma before closing her eyes.

…

Dolly sat at one of the tables by the bar as Mike ordered them both a drink. He walked over to the table with them and sat the wine in front of Dolly.

"So come on then, what's happened?" He asked.

"Ester knows that I spent the night with you the other day, well they all do by now."

"You really shouldn't have to be embarrassed about it you know."

"I'm not…well maybe a little. That's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is it, why do you look so worried?"

"She threatened to kill me the other night."

"WHAT….what the hell for?"

"She doesn't trust me, has it in her head that you and I are going to disappear with the money."

"You told her she was being stupid though…right."

"Of course I did. Ester's problem is that she doesn't trust anyone, she thinks everyone has an angle."

"She wouldn't actually attempt anything, would she?"

"We've all been in prison Mike."

"Yeah but Ester was for running a brothel, she'd actually step it up a notch and kill you."

"I think if she's pushed far enough then yeah I do."

"Let's go outside."

He grabbed Dolly's hand and took her outside the pub, there were a few young girls outside, drinking and smoking so Mike took Dolly around to the side for some privacy. She was standing against the wall of the pub, Mike's hand coming to rest on her shoulders.

"Now listen to me okay….whatever happens, Ester won't get near you."

"Mike I…."

He cut her off when his lips suddenly covered her own, causing her to let out a soft moan between their lips.

"Mike, not here." She said, breathlessly.

"Live a little." He smiled.

She pushed him back with the palm of her hand firmly on his chest.

"Mike love, I am far too old to be caught having sex outside…there are somethings I just won't do."

"Then come home with me."

"Mike, I'm not…"

"Hey, screw the lot of them. They can't dictate how you live your life..hey, you know how I feel about you." He smiled, as he grazed the side of her face.

She smiled softly at him as he drew her into his embrace.

"Come on, let me take you home huh."

"Fine, we'll go to your's." She smiled.

…

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

…

Julia looked at the clock and noticed it was just after 11pm, Norma stirred beside her, looking up to see Julia putting her clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Norma asked.

"Sorry Norma but I have to get back. It's a big day tomorrow and I have my Mother to visit, you don't mind…do you?"

"I don't really have much of a choice do I."

"We'll go to dinner in a few days, how's that?"

"Sounds wonderful, Julia…"

"Yes."

"You and Ester Freeman."

"What about us."

"Are you two together."

"We're just Friends."

"You're sure."

"Of course, I really have to go." She said, kissing Norma before she left.

…

Mike ushered Dolly into his flat for the second time that week. He helped her to remove her coat and hung it on the hook by the door before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You don't waste time, do you." She smiled.

"Not where you're concerned. Go and sit down, I'll get you a drink."

"Thanks love."

She walked over to the couch and sat down, closing her eyes as she leaned back. Mike poured a glass of red wine and walked back through to see Dolly on the couch. He placed the glass on the table at her side and sat down beside her, causing her to stir.

"If you're tired go back to sleep." He smiled.

"I was just resting my eyes."

"That's what they all say." He smiled, as he drew his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

She shifted so that her head lay on his chest, feeling safe in his arms.

"Thank you for taking care of me tonight Mike."

"I meant what I said, I won't let Ester hurt you."

"Believe it or not Mike, I am capable of taking care of myself. Just ask my Husband."

"That's not funny Dolly."

"No, no it's not….sorry love."

"Did he really hurt you that much, so badly that it was worth killing him for."

"He betrayed me Mike, I went through a great deal of pain when I lost my babies. For him to have a child with another woman and keep it secret for years….it was too much to handle."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't begin to imagine what you went through."

"Cherish your Boys Mike, you'll regret it if you don't."

"When this is all over, the robbery….I want you to meet them."

"Do you think that's wise."

"They'll have to meet you eventually, I don't plan on letting you go any time soon."

"You need to be sure it's me you want Mike, once we've gone ahead with this job, we'll have hassle and your old police friends will have something to say when they find out you're seeing an old woman, seeing me"

"Do you really think I give a damn about what other people will think, I don't know what I have to do to make you realise how much I love you…."

"Love me?"

"Well yeah, I thought you knew that."

"I know you've said it in passing but I just thought it was a slip."

"I meant every word…..I love you."

"I love you too Mike, we'll get through this." She smiled.

…

Julia arrived back at the Manor, she closed the door behind her and could feel as though she was being watched.

"You're back late."

She looked up to see Ester staring down at her from the top of the railings, dressed in her nightgown.

"I had to keep Norma happy, didn't I." She grinned, as Ester walked down the stairs to greet her.

"I don't like you being with her."

"You think I do….but if it keeps her happy and off our backs and stops Dolly from complaining. The stupid cow thinks I actually have real feelings for her."

"You don't though….right."

"Ester, it's me. Do you really think I'd fall for a cop."

"Dolly has, what's to say you wouldn't."

"Mike isn't a cop anymore….Norma still is and I know she's up to something."

"You think she's secretly watching us."

"I'm bloody sure of it, don't worry…I'll keep a close eye on her."

…

They both looked up when the front door opened and Dolly walked in. She watched them both very closely before walking away into the study.

"Why don't you go up stairs Julia, I'll be up in a minute."

"Ester, if you're gonna try something with her then just….."

"I'm not…I promise darling."

Ester waited for Julia to disappear before making her way into the study to see Dolly standing by the window.

"What is it Ester." She asked, turning to her.

"I didn't come in here to argue."

"No, well that would be a first."

"Look, I'm sorry alright."

"This isn't like you….apologising."

"Well there's a first time for everything….do you really love him, Mike?"

"You think I'm being stupid, don't you."

"It's just that we don't know him well enough, you can't blame us Dolly. Once a cop…."

"Mike isn't like that, look…if he can forgive me after everything that happened with his Sister then surely we can give him a chance. He won't betray us Ester."

"I'll trust you and I'm sorry…for threatening you."

"Apology accepted, go to bed Ester."

…

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

…

Gloria left early a few days later with the dog leash, she walked around the signal box, yelling for Buster..her fake dog. She quickly looked around before she snuck into the signal to check the layout and where they needed to cut the cables. She quickly drew a sketch of the layout before getting out as fast as she could, she pulled her jacket around her as the rain began to fall heavily. She made her way back to the Manor as fast as she could.

"God, it's really coming down out there." She said, as she rushed inside.

Dolly was at the stove heating the kettle as Gloria discarded her wet jacket. Ester walked in with some white spray paint and dumped it on the table.

"Coffee Ester?" Dolly asked.

"Please."

"What's the paint for?" Gloria asked.

"Dolly wants it to put on the tracks?"

"What tracks…Dolly?"

"The train tracks Gloria, so that we know where to place the explosives."

"Explosives, you never said anything about explosives before."

"I'm sure I mentioned it, look…. how else to you expect us to halt the train."

"I'm not sure Dolly, explosives…could be dangerous." Ester added.

"Look you two, I'm not taking about using a lot, just a small amount. Nobody's going to get hurt."

"You sure?"

"I don't intend on anyone getting hurt this time around, don't you all realise that. Why do you think I'm checking and double checking everything, I don't plan on screwing this up. Your safety, all of you come first. Whatever you think of me, I do care about you…all of you, even you Ester."

Dolly placed a mug of coffee in front of them before she left to go and get changed.

"Okay Ester, I don't care what you said about not trusting her. I think she's genuine and from now on, I'm backing her all the way."

…

Julia was adding more lime to the cesspit when Dolly came out to check on her, not realising Mike was present.

"Julia, how are you getting on with…..Mike, what are you doing here?"

"He came by to help me out and drop of more lime."

"Julia said you were running low, you okay." He asked, walking up and kissing her.

"Mike…"

"What, oh Julia doesn't mind. You don't mind me just coming by, do you?"

"Of course not, It was just a bit of a surprise that's all." She smiled.

"How's the plans coming along?"

"Gloria got a layout of the signal box, Connie's going to collect a small amount of explosives from an old friend of mine."

"Connie, are you sure she's the right person for that job."

"Don't worry, Gloria's going with her."

"That's alright then, listen…can we go inside and talk."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly."

"Mike…."

"Let's go inside."

Dolly followed Mike inside, passing Ester as she made her way outside to Julia.

"Morning Ester." Mike smiled.

"Mike."

Mike watched her leave and turned to Dolly.

"She still doesn't trust me, does she?"

"Don't take it personally, it's just Ester…give her time Mike."

They walked into Dolly's study and she took a seat on the sofa as Mike came over to join her.

"So…what is it you wanted to talk about."

"I think it's time Mum knew about us and my Boys."

"Oh, Mike I'm not…."

"Look, they will find out soon enough and isn't it better to get it over with as quickly as possible. I've already told Susan about us."

"Your Ex Wife?"

"That's right."

"What did she say?"

"Well, I'll admit she was a little surprised when she found out that you were slightly older than me…"

"Slightly….Mike I'm Audrey's age, you're seeing someone your own Mother's age."

"I don't care, anyway I've told Susan that I want the Boys to meet you and she agreed."

"And Audrey, you told her have you…about us."

"Obviously not, I can tell her alone or…we can do it together."

"This is all happening so fast Mike."

"Life's short." He smiled.

"I'll meet your Boys but Audrey, I'm not sure telling her together is a wise move. She might think we're closing in on her, it might be better for you to tell her without me present. You know how she feels about me Mike, the way you use too. There's no pretending she's going to take it well because she won't."

"Okay, I'll talk to Mum alone but you're okay with the Boys…dinner at my flat."

"Sure, it may confuse them Mike. They'll be expecting someone their Mother's age."

"All they know is that Dad's got a new Girlfriend, that's all they need right now. I'll organise it for tomorrow night okay."

"Sure love."

Mike leaned in and kissed Dolly before getting up and walking to the door.

"And hey, don't worry…everything will work out. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

…

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

…

Mike was pacing back and forth in his living room becoming more and more nervous and the minutes ticked by. Today was the day that he was finally going to his Mother that he was in a relationship with her nemesis Dolly Rawlins. He began to feel physically sick at the thought of her reaction but her knew he had to do it, to get it all out in the open…once and for all. He jumped when he heard the knock at the door, bringing him back to reality. He took a few deep breathes before he walked over to the door and opened it to come face to face with Audrey.

"Hello love." She smiled.

"Hiya Mum, I'm glad you came." He smiled, as he kissed her cheek.

"Well you sounded pretty urgent over the phone, you okay, the kids?"

"Yeah they're fine."

"Susan."

"Good as far as I know."

"I still think you're a fool for leaving her Mike."

"It wasn't working Mum."

"Well if you hadn't cheated."

"I know, okay…I screwed up. It's in the past now. Sit down."

Audrey did as he asked and took a seat at the small table on the far away wall in his living room. She watched as he went to make some coffee and noticed the anxious look on his face when he returned and sat down beside her.

"Are you alright love, you don't look too good."

"No I'm fine."

"I know you Mike and I know when you're lying to me, I'm your Mother…so come on, out with it. What's going on with you, if it's not Susan and it's not the Boys then what is it. Is it work?"

"For god sake Mum it's not work alright."

"Then what?"

"What I have to tell you, it's important to me and what I really need is for you to try too understand."

"Understand, Mike love you're scaring me here. Just tell me will you."

"Mum, I've met someone."

"Oh, is that all. Jesus love you scared me. I thought it was something serious. Well I knew you would meet someone eventually, didn't expect it to be quite so soon but there you go…but I don't understand love, why were you so worried about telling me. It's not that bloody Angela I hope."

"No Mum, it's not Angela….but it is someone you know."

"Someone I know, I can't imagine there's anyone young ones I'd know love….oh it's not Babs Daughter Carla is it, she's a right cracker that one."

"No Mum….it's Dolly."

Mike felt as though the ground was about to swallow him up, which he would actually be grateful for when he saw the look on Audrey's face. A mixture of confusion and anger.

"Sorry love, you've kind of lost me here. Dolly who?"

"Mum, you know who…."

"I only know one Dolly and it can't be that murderous bitch because you wouldn't do that to me, you wouldn't forgive that bitch Mike, not after what she did….what she did to our Shirley. Tell me it ain't true Mike, tell me you haven't fallen for that bitch…tell me Mike?"

"Mum I…."

"TELL ME."

"YES, ALRIGHT…..yes Mum, it's Dolly Rawlins."

Mike got up from his chair and Audrey followed quickly and lunged at him and began throwing her arms at him, thumping at his chest as she yelled and cried and his news. She eventually stopped when her energy left her body and she fell to the floor in tears.

"You can't be telling me this love, you can't." She sniffed.

"I'm sorry Mum, but it's true."

"Why, why her."

"I can't explain it Mum."

"THEN BLOODY WELL TRY. YOU TELL ME YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THE BITCH WHO KILLED YOUR SISTER….I WANT ANSWERS."

"She didn't kill Shirley Mum."

"Is that what she told you is it."

"It was an accident, read the police files…you'll see for yourself."

"When, when did all this happen."

"Not long ago, shortly after the diamond raid on the Manor House."

"She's my age Mike, for god sake….she's old enough to be your bloody Mother, what are you….sick in the head."

"I love her Mum, I can't explain it, I don't even know when these feelings really began but I love her."

"SHE KILLED YOUR SISTER."

"Change the record Mum..yeah. Dolly did not kill Shirley, a copper did because she he thought she had a gun…end off. I love Dolly and all I'm doing here is giving you the courtesy of the knowledge. You can choose to either accept it or walk away, either way it doesn't change how I feel about her."

Audrey got to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes before she raised her hand and slapped her Son hard across the face.

"You're dead to me, do you hear me. You're no Son of mine, not while you continue to be with that woman. You can both rot in hell."

Mike watched as his Mother stormed out of his flat, leaving him with a burning cheek. He sat down on his sofa, his head in his hands and let out a breath he'd been holding since she'd arrived.

…

It was just coming up for 5pm when Mike's doorbell rang, he got up from the couch and answered it to find Dolly standing on the other side.

"Dolly, you're early."

"I thought you might need a hand with dinner, what the hell happened to your face?" She asked, reaching out to touch the bruise that was starting to show.

He quickly halted her movement and took hold of her hand and led her inside. He sat down and pulled her down with him.

"Mike what happened to your face?"

"Mum."

"Audrey did that…why."

"It doesn't matter."

"Because of me, jesus Mike…I'm sorry love."

"Hey, don't. you have nothing to apologise for alright. This is just Mum being bloody stubborn."

"She clearly didn't take it well then."

"You could say that."

"What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter…."

"I want to know what she said, please Mike…honesty…remember?"

"She said that if I got involved with you then I was no longer a Son of hers. She said I can deny it all I want but at the end of the day…it doesn't change the fact that you killed Shirley."

"I knew this wouldn't work Mike, you should have listened to me love."

He watched as Dolly got up and headed for the door, he was on his feet in seconds and stood in front of it to stop her leaving.

"Dolly don't go, please."

"Mike, this was never going to work. As much as I hate Audrey, she's your Mother and you need her in your life. I can't stand in the way of that."

He brought his arms around her waist, pulling her into him and he kissed her deeply.

"I love you and I don't care if Mum…or Susan…or even bloody Ester Freeman have a problem with this. I am not…will not loose you, do you hear me."

"But Mike I…."

"I want to be with you, for as long as is humanly possible. I will never leave you."

"Mike, you're crazy."

"Maybe we both are, If she really loved me, she'd understand. I don't need her negativity in my life...our life, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now I was thinking maybe we just order a takeaway for tonight and watch a movie after they've gotten to know you, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Now, we have about an hour before they arrive. You fancy a nap before they arrive?"

"A nap?" She eyed him with curiosity.

"Or whatever you feel like doing, I'm happy with whatever."

"Come on then." She smiled, taking hold of his hand and heading into his room.

…

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

…

Dolly turned in Mike's arms and looked up at him to see him smiling down at her.

"This was better than a nap." He grinned.

"We ought to get up, your Boys will be here soon."

"You still up for it?"

"I have to meet them eventually, won't I? Do you think Audrey's told them anything about me….about Shirley?"

"She wouldn't dare."

"We better get dressed."

They kissed one last time before they eventually got up and dressed. Dolly went into the kitchen and got plates and cutlery and began setting the table while Mike put a few dvd's by the television for the Boys to choose from later. They both looked up when someone knocked on the door. Dolly's face suddenly dropped as Mike came towards her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey, it'll be okay…trust me." He assured her.

She nodded in agreement as Mike went and answered the door. When he opened it, his Boys and Susan were standing in the doorway.

"Jamie, Lucas…how are my Boys." He smiled, kneeling as they rushed into his arms.

"Hey Dad, I've missed you." Lucas smiled.

"I've missed you too Son, you been good for Mummy?"

"Yep."

"Good boy, hey Jamie, you okay."

"I guess."

Jamie was 7 and Lucas was 5, Susan hovered above them. Mike watched her as her eyes looked towards Dolly who was standing by the table.

"Why don't you Boys go and sit down, yeah….Susan, come on in…I'd like you to meet someone."

She did as he asked and followed him inside as the Boys went and sat down on the couch watching Dolly very closely.

"Susan, this is Dolly Rawlins. Dolly this is my Ex Susan."

"Hello Susan, it's very nice to meet you." She smiled, nervously.

"Yeah, you too." She said, abruptly.

"Thank you for allowing Jamie and Lucas to meet me."

"Well, Mike insisted…I should get going, I've got things to do."

Dolly and Mike exchanged glances and Mike followed Susan back to the door. She was about to walk away when he stepped out and closed the door behind him and stopped her walking away.

"That was a bit rude don't you think." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"You couldn't have made it more obvious that you didn't like her Susan."

"Well what the hell did you expect, for me to welcome her with open arms?"

"Well I…"

"What the hell are you doing Mike, she's twice your age for god sake and your Mum says that woman's responsible for your Sister's death."

"Oh god, not you too. Look, Dolly is not responsible for Shirley's death okay."

"But she was involved in that robbery though…yes?"

"Yes she was, but that was a long time ago. It was a Police Officer who shot Shirley because they thought she had a weapon on her. Dolly isn't responsible and I don't want to hear another word on the subject."

"Fine, but I still don't get your relationship. The age thing Mike, it's just….."

"Susan, I don't care. I don't care what you or Mum or anyone else thinks. I love her and I plan on making this work."

"I guess nothing I can say will change your mind."

"No."

"I should go, I'm meeting Ally for drinks, don't let the Boys stay up to late okay."

"In bed by 10pm, I promise."

…...

Lucas and Jamie were engrossed in some cartoon on the tv when Mike walked back into the room.

"You okay Boys."

"Sure Dad." Jamie replied.

"Where's Dolly?"

"In the kitchen."

Mike left them for a few moments and went to see if Dolly was alright. He walked in and found her leaning over the sink, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You okay." He whispered as he leaned in, breathing on her neck.

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

"She's been listening to Mum, don't worry about it."

"I feel like the wicked witch."

"Hey come on, you're anything but."

She turned around in his arms as he leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"We're never going to get the approval we want Mike."

"The women at the Manor are alright about it, aside from Ester."

"Not a lot though."

"Look, as long as you and I are happy then that's all that counts."

He kissed her again before they were interrupted by Lucas running through.

"Daddy, Dolly….when are we having tea, I'm hungry."

Dolly smiled before walking over to the small Boy and lifting him up in her arms.

"We're just about to order darlin', how do you fancy some Chinese or Pizza?"

"Yaaaaay can we have Pizza, please Dolly…Daddy."

"Sure Son, Pizza it is. Go and check with your Brother what he wants on his."

"Cool, oh and Daddy…."

"What is it Lucas?"

"I like her." He grinned before running back through.

Mike turned to Dolly and smiled and saw her smile back at him.

"You see, someone approves."

"He's a good kid." She said.

"They both are, give Jamie time."

"Come on, we better get that Pizza ordered."

…

Ester came through to the kitchen to see Julia putting on her jacket.

"You're not off out with that cop again are you?"

"Relax Ester, I'm going to take the horse out for a bit, do a bit of snooping up the tracks."

"Be careful Julia." Julia turned back to Ester and saw the concern in her eyes. Something that was rare to see.

"Hey, you okay." She asked, her arms coming around Ester's waist, pulling her close.

"Why wouldn't I be."

"You seem out of sorts."

"Are you falling for her."

"What, who?"

"You know who, that bloody Norma."

"Credit me with some taste Ester, I'm with you remember."

"You best remember that darling."

"Always do, I'll see you later."

Ester walked over to the back door and watched as Julie galloped away, some insecurities building inside her.

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
